


From:  An Interlude on Coruscant

by MariahJade2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, F/M, Falleen Pheromones, Oral Sex, Part of a longer fic, Porn With Plot, Sweat, The Erotic Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Tropes, almost strangers, droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariahJade2/pseuds/MariahJade2
Summary: Luke Skywalker meets his new neighbor, and she's almost more than he can handle.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs





	From:  An Interlude on Coruscant

OROWOOD TOWERS:

Large ornate lift doors opened, and Luke Skywalker emerged, wiping sweat soaked hair off his eyes as he headed down the corridor towards his suite. He’d been out running his usual exercise route and was looking forward to a nice, long shower. The day had been exceptionally muggy and his body was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration.

He startled when a loud bang echoed down the long common corridor shared by the other residents of this level. Ahead of him, he saw a moving droid picking up a large box, and a woman opening up the door to the only unoccupied suite on this level. 

“Please be careful with that 5LU,” a deep, musical voice instructed.

He paused in observation. _Looks like I’m getting a new neighbor._

His natural curiosity and reflexive training kicking in, Luke inspected the newcomer while he moved closer, ticking off details without conscious thought.

She was Falleen, probably close to his height. Her black hair was pulled up into one long, braided ponytail. Her clothes were work-wear, a baggy pair of running pants, rolled over at the waist, and a cut-off, loose top. 

Despite the casualness of her clothing, nothing could hide the exquisiteness of her figure. Her breasts were full but not large. Her waist was small and her abs well-toned. Her buttocks were firm, round, and enticing. Her green skin positively glowed.

Luke must have stopped walking, because it occurred to him that he wasn’t moving when the sound of her voice broke through his concentration on her body.

“Was there something you wanted?”

He found himself looking at a pair of violet eyes. Violet shot through with flecks of gold. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry,” he stammered.

His face turned a deep red, as he realized he had been staring.

“Moving in?” _That was a stupid question, Luke, of course she’s moving in._

She looked him straight in the eyes and said simply, “Yes.”

Luke felt like he had just been shot. His body was suddenly weak all over and the world around him swayed and dimmed to a blur except for her. _Gods, she’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen._

Quickly, before she could move through her open door, he said, “Hi,” holding out his hand. “My name is Luke Skywalker. What’s yours?”

Ignoring his outstretched hand, she pierced him with a cool look.

“You have not earned the right to know my name.” With that, she entered her suite and shut the door in his face.

_Smooth, Luke, real smooth_ , he thought to himself, as he walked toward his suite. He shut the door behind him and willed his beating heart to slow down.

_What in space just happened to me?_

_~~~  
_

Nasha Tyl Izshe closed the door behind her and willed _her_ beating heart to slow down. It had taken all of her control not to let Luke Skywalker see how he had affected her. 

The minute he had appeared off the lift , she was overcome with his masculine aroma. The heat of his body revealing hints of his shave lotion, and the rich, almost smoky smell of his sweat, the slight remnant of musky park mulch clung to his shoes.

It was always thus with the Falleen. Through pheromones, they could sense fear, desire, anger, joy, sadness, love. Each had its own special scent. It was another form of communication. 

Her kind could also excrete pheromones to influence another, usually to attract a mate, or enhance the lovemaking experience. Usually … though it could also have darker uses like control and manipulation.

He had walked towards her, unaware of the sudden turmoil he was causing her.

It was obvious Skywalker had been exercising, his running clothes were wet from his efforts. His shirt had clung to his well-muscled chest, leaving nothing to the imagination. But oh, it was his sweat enhanced smell which had sent her body’s own pheromones into action. She had never sensed any man before, Human or Falleen, whose aroma so precisely balanced her own. 

She hadn’t meant to send out her scent in response, but her body had betrayed her. She hoped that he failed to notice the color change of her skin. _This is not good._

He was the last man she expected to become phero-linked with. Worse, now that they had both tasted of one another, they would crave to do so again, and it was all her fault. 

It wasn’t supposed to go this way, only later if she needed to. Not now. It was only supposed to be him, not her too.

“Izbavi moi ot lukavaho!” She muttered an ancient phrase of frustration, and banged her fist against the wall.

The insistent plinking of the holo-comm interrupted her unpacking. _I’m coming; I’m coming_ , Nasha thought impatiently.

“Damn it, where is that box? Think Nasha,” she chastised herself. _The moving droid should be back any minute now. Maybe he’ll have it._

She picked up her water, then walked over and activated the holo-comm. Nasha hesitated for a moment when she saw the name of her caller on the screen, but reluctantly accepted the transmission. 

The image of her uncle flickered to life before her. He was a strong, muscular man with long, white hair, the top pulled back and bound with leather ties. The rest flowed down and over his shoulder like a drift of snow. Two black eyes studied her

“Greetings, my uncle.”

“Hello, Nasha. How are you? The move went well, I take it.”

“As well as any move can go, I suppose. It is not something I enjoy, as you well know.”

“You sound tired.”

“You didn’t call me to discuss pleasantries; do not pretend with me.”

The figure on the screen regarded her for a moment. Many things unspoken hung like an oppressive weight in the quiet. He began talking, his strained rough voice breaking the silence like the snap of a twig.

“Very well, have it your way. Have you met him yet?”

Nasha repressed the bitterness that threatened to betray her. _How could they ask this of her? Well she wasn’t about to tell him anything._

“I only just arrived, Uncle. I haven’t had time to socialize.”

“Do so soon, Nasha.”

“I don’t have to take orders from you. I never agreed to anything.”

“You are a part of this family.”

“I will not discuss this with you. This is my life. Good bye, Uncle.”

She turned off the screen abruptly and drank her water in one swift motion. 

~~~

The man on the other end of the transmission turned as his companion spoke.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“You have your instructions. Under no circumstances are you to make contact with her or let her know she is being watched. Is that clear?”

“I understand, Sir.”

“Now leave me.”

~~~

Angrily, she stood up and returned to her boxes. Family, and with that came duty and obligation. Her life would never truly be her own if she allowed them to continue controlling her, and yet she couldn’t deny the outcome could bring her joy or closure. The sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts. The moving droid entered, carrying several more of her things. 

_Good,_ she thought. _Perhaps these are the ones._

~~~

Luke Skywalker emerged from his shower a more relaxed man. The events in the hallway had thrown his mind and body into turmoil. He couldn’t quite grasp what had happened to him. One minute he was heading for his apartment and then…he couldn’t recall everything that happened next except, all he knew for sure was he hoped he would get to speak with his new neighbor again. 

Still, she was Falleen and he couldn’t help remembering what Xizor had almost done to Leia. But this was different. He didn’t know this woman, and she gave him no indication that she had any interest in him. Yet the intensity of his attraction to her unbalanced him. At least the shower had served its purpose and his head felt clearer. And yet his mind kept drifting to all those curves and that sultry voice. _Argh stop it._ He shook the distracting thoughts out of his head and glanced at his chrono.

“Wow, I was in there longer than I thought.”

After drying off, Luke pulled his slacks on, grabbed a towel and began to rub the dripping moisture off his hair. He was barely finished dressing, when his private comm station registered an incoming call. He keyed the switch, oblivious to the fact that his partially dried and uncombed hair was sticking out wildly in several directions. Han’s face swam into view.

“Uh, that you kid? You look as frazzled as I feel.”

“Hi, Han. What do you mean I look frazzled?”

“Never mind, Luke. Look,” Han shifted uncomfortably, “we need your help.”

“We?”

“Leia and me. We…well…sort of got arrested.”

Luke just stared at the screen for a moment and finally burst out laughing. Han’s sheepish look told him all he wanted to know. 

Han rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law. He should have expected this reaction. Luke knew him too well. “This is not funny, Luke. They arrested your sister too, you know.”

Endeavoring to get his laughter under control, Luke said, “Which I’m sure is all your fault. So what did you do this time, and how did you drag Leia into it?”

“Very funny. Look, I’ll explain when you get here. Right now we need you to do a few things for us...”

“Let me guess —” Luke interrupted, “—twins, credits, lawyer. Shall I pick you up some sense while I’m at it?”

“You’re a real Jedi comedian today. Just hurry it up and …oh yeah, we need our identifications too.”

Luke thought that last one was a strange request. Who didn’t know who they were anyway? He thought of something else too. “What about Anakin?”

“He’s here with us.”

“Ok, don’t worry, I’ll be there as soon as I can. How is Leia taking this? Not good, I’ll wager.” 

Han’s face looked grim. “What do you think?”

“Yeah, I probably don’t want to know. Look on the bright side. Han. At least I’ll owe you ‘one’ less after this.” Han rolled his eyes. 

“It’s only temporary, junior. You’re almost as good at getting into trouble as me. Look, I gotta go, they’re telling me my time is up. Don’t take too long, ok? We’re being held at the Park District Security Center.”

“All right. Bye, Han.”

After Han keyed off, Luke made his calls to C3PO, to Winter to check on the twins, and then to the law firm he had used once before. He was sure his family would approve of the choice. 

He stood up and strode across the suite. When Luke entered his bedroom, his reflection in the mirror caught his eye, and he started to laugh at his appearance, now understanding Han’s first comment.

His hair looked ridiculous, and he wondered what Winter and the lawyers had thought of him. He hurriedly ran a comb through it and made ready to leave. The door chimed just as he was hooking his lightsaber to his belt, and it opened to reveal C3PO in his usually agitated state.

“Oh, Master Luke, I hurried as quickly as I could, but I just don’t understand why Master Han makes it so difficult to find any of his belongings. He really should be more organized. I’d gladly offer my services in that regard if he would only let me. He just doesn’t appreciate my—”

“3PO!” Luke spoke more loudly than he intended. _This could take hours._ “Did you bring me what I asked for?”

“As I was telling you, Master Luke, it’s very difficult to find Master Han’s things and I had to look in the strangest places. If you don’t mind my saying, you humans are most illogical. Why you can’t put things where a normal droid can find—”

“3PO! Never mind all that. Did you find it?”

“Why of course, Master Luke. I was just getting to that; there’s no need to shout at me. You wouldn’t believe where I finally found it. Why, how I ever thought to look there is a miracle if you ask me. Master Han needs to find a more suitable—”

Luke was exasperated. “Look, C3PO,” he said, interrupting again. “I don’t have time to talk. Will you please just give it to me? Han and Leia are waiting.”

“Certainly, sir,” he said, handing over the credit vouchers and the identity cards. 

“There’s no reason to get testy. I was only trying to explain my—”

“Thank you,” Luke said hurriedly. “I understand. Now why don’t you go back and take over for Winter. I think Leia might need her.” Luke patted the droid’s shoulder in a consoling gesture.

“Yes, Master Luke.”

Luke ushered the droid out and swept past him in a rush.

C3PO watched his master race off and said aloud, “I will never understand humans.” He turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Luke rushed down the corridor, his thoughts turned inward, and thus he had no warning before a sudden shouting was heard and something metallic and heavy slammed into him. He fell down hard, a pressing weight on top of him. His head bounced off the floor with a sickening crack and his world spiraled into a black void.

~~~

Nasha flung open her door, frustrated and angry, and screamed at the 5LU droid. 

“How could you leave all my clothes in the air transport? You incompetent, useless, soon-to-be-piece-of-melted scrap. Get out there and call them back, this instant. You Stu Paj!” 

She furiously used all of her Falleen-enhanced strength to fling the droid out into the corridor, directly into the path of Luke Skywalker. The sound of Luke’s impact with the floor threw icy cold water on her anger.

“Oh, no!” she exclaimed, rushing to help. “What have I done?” 

She untangled the droid from Luke’s body. 

Still glaring at it, she said, “Get up! Help me!”

“Yes, Mistress,” the mechanical voice replied.

She knelt down to examine Luke’s injuries. Cupping her hands around his face, she gently turned his head. His slightly long blond hair fell across his forehead, and his face looked pale. Her left hand moved down and she placed it on his chest, noting the slow rise and fall of his breathing with relief.

“Pick him up. Carefully, please, and take him to my sofa.” She watched as the droid lifted Luke’s limp form and carried him like one of her boxes into the suite and then laid him down.

The droid turned to her and said, “Do you still wish me to retrieve the missing clothing?”

Distracted by Luke’s presence, she didn’t hear the question. “What? Oh,right. Yes, go…go now.”

Nasha walked over to the couch and sat down beside Luke. She studied his face and brushed a few stray locks of hair off his forehead. His aura sung out to her as it had before. Calling her. Taunting her. _Why are you doing this to me? You should not be here,_ she thought in anguish. 

Getting up, she retrieved an emergency med kit from one of the boxes and returned to Luke’s side. 

She inhaled deeply and expelled a long breath, getting control of her body and her emotions. Nasha held the stimulant under his nose and called out his name. 

“Mr. Skywalker, Mr. Skywalker, can you hear me? Wake up. Please wake up.”

Luke started to moan. Then he coughed and sputtered and finally a very loud “OWWWW!” came out of his mouth. His automatic reaction was to sit up and grab his head with his hands, but when he tried, the pain forced him back down, eyes squeezed tight. 

“Ouch! Fierfek, what happened?” After a minute, he chanced opening his eyes again and thought perhaps he was hallucinating.

Leaning over him was that exotic vision from the hallway, her violet eyes staring intently at him. The golden flecks in her iris seemed to swirl around the dark center like little planets drawn towards a black hole, floating in a lavender void.

Just when he felt as if he were going to be drawn into that void himself, she spoke.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a transport.”

“Droid, actually,” she said with a slight smile.

“Ahhh,” he said, sitting up slowly. He gathered the Force around him to ease the pain a little holding his head in his hands, fingers entangled in his blond locks. “Is this the way you normally greet your neighbors?”

She winced and eased back a little to allow him room to sit.

“I am sorry. My temper gets the better of me sometimes. You just got in the way. I hope you can forgive me? Are you sure you should be sitting?”

Listening to the sound of her voice, Luke thought he just might forgive her anything just to hear it. 

_Whoa, where did that thought come from? She asked you a question Luke, answer her._

“Yes, I think I’ll live.” 

Nasha looked at his blue eyes skeptically. “Let me call a 2-1B to make sure.”

“No, really, I can Force heal. Besides I need to get somewhere.” He glanced at his chrono. “Stang! How long have I been here?”

“Not long.”

He tried to stand up, but when he did, the room started to spin and Nasha reached up and grabbed his hand to pull him back down.

“I don’t think you are going anywhere until you get some rest. How long will it take you to Force heal?” 

Luke did a quick assessment of himself and had to reluctantly agree with her.

“All right, but I need to make a call first.” He tried to gather enough of the Force to make it to the comm station, but the movement made his stomach revolt, almost causing him to heave and he stumbled trying to stand. Nasha barely caught him in time, easing him back onto the couch.

“Are you okay? Your color doesn’t look right.”

“Maybe not, I think my ankle was injured in the fall. It’s not cooperating correctly.”

“Why don’t you lay back down. Is it bad? Should I call for a med droid?”

“No. I can take care of it, but maybe you could send a message to my sister for me.”

She was staring at his face and he felt flustered and unsteady under her gaze. Her face would waver and clear as he tried to look back at her under slightly blurry eyes.

“Will they take it from a stranger?”

“Yes. I’ll tell you what to have the officer at the center pass on to them. Hopefully, the trance won’t take more than an hour.”

He gave Nasha the instructions and once he was back on the sofa, he prepared to self heal. 

“I need you to help me make sure I wake up in time,” he said to the enticing mystery before him. “Thank you for everything, by the way. It’s difficult, you know, when I don’t even know who I’m thanking.”

“I suppose I do owe you that much. Very well. I am called Nasha.”

“Nasha,” he said, giving her a big smile. That smile melted the hearts of countless women — An effect which unbeknownst to Luke was affecting her in the same manner.

“It’s a lovely name,” he said taking her hand. “When it’s time to wake up, just speak your name to me. I’ll use it to snap out of the trance.” 

She looked down and slowly pulled away from his touch. “Is that all?” she asked.

“Yes.” With that, he stretched out and closed his eyes. An hour later, he awoke to a beautiful sound, feeling much better. Thanking her again, he briefly touched her hand and left quickly. 

~~~

When the door closed, Nasha’s green skin flushed darker, as her tightly-held control broke. She brought her hands to her face and breathed in deeply. 

_No, no, no!_ Nasha thought desperately, but his scent was all over them, and she could not resist. Her hands moved closer to her mouth as her tongue licked the sweet, salty taste of Luke Skywalker off of her fingers. Desire and pleasure flowed through her body as she sank to the floor, even as tears tumbled slowly down her cheeks.

~~~

A large crush of people milled about at the lift entrance when Luke Skywalker entered the towers’ lobby. He couldn’t help smiling at the situations his brother-in-law got into. He never imagined his day going like this and he was happy to be back. He’d spent an hour trying to straighten out his family’s problem with an overzealous, ex-Imperial security officer, by explaining the error of his ways. Leia was right, Han sure did have a way with people. 

He wandered over the expansive tile floor and gave a polite smile to those who recognized him, grateful that most of the residents here afforded him his privacy. A flashing green light indicated the arrival of the lift and the crowd pressed forward to enter. Luke was in no mood to jam himself in with the huddled masses and hung back while the doors slid shut. He paused, and absently listened to the sound of the turbolift departing, before casually turning his head towards the decorative, potted plants. It was then that he noticed he was not alone.

She was there.

Standing to the far side of where the crowd had been. Recognition shown in her unique eyes, and for a brief moment, she seemed like an animal caught in a hunters’ spotlight. Then, her face changed and she smiled and walked closer to him.

“We meet again, Mr. Skywalker.”

“Hello, Nasha. Please call me Luke.”

Luke’s stomach flipped in a little twist of nervous anticipation. It was the first time he had seen her really smile, and it was delicate and alluring. Her lips were like her eyes, alive with a hint of amused invitation. She shifted a large package in her arms to a more comfortable position, and Luke saw several spiny, yellow Starshine fruits roll over among the other food.

Her long, shiny, black hair hung loosely down her back. Her clan did not shave their heads like some of the others, and Luke marveled at the way it seemed to reflect little prisms of color when it moved. Like a replay of the morning, he realized he’d been staring at her, and quickly tried to think of something to say.

“Shopping?” he said weakly. _Brilliant as usual Skywalker,_ he thought.

She looked at him and swallowed, a strangely faraway expression on her face. Her shoulders lifted as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly as she did.

“Yes. My cooling unit is empty. Is your head feeling better?”

“My head _?” My head feels muddled and off balance but it has nothing to do with my fall,_ he wanted to say. Instead, he smiled and raised his hand through his hair and rubbed.

“Yes. It’s all better. You don’t plan on attacking me with food this time, do you?” he teased.

The smile vanished from her face. “I’m sorry I did that to you,” she said with some embarrassment. 

“Hey, I’m kidding. It’s already forgotten.” _Well, not all of it,_ he thought.

Nasha was saved from replying when the other lift nearby sounded and the doors opened. They both walked over, entered and Luke punched in their level number, while the doors swished shut. She took a place on the opposite side of the turbolift from him, and it started to rise. Her eyes refused to meet his, and an awkward silence filled the chamber, as neither one of them could think of anything to say. 

They were about two thirds of the way up, when their upward momentum was disrupted with a loud bang, Nasha screamed, just as the lift plunged into darkness. There was a brief weightless moment, and then their stomachs lurched as the car started to plunge. It seemed like forever, but in actuality, mere seconds had passed before the lift’s backup systems kicked in and halted the falling car.

Nasha’s screams kicked Luke’s protect mode into overdrive, and he was preparing to summon the full power of the Force to stop the falling chamber when he sensed the redundant system activate. He should have realized, but the primordial fear coming off of her was disorienting and it took him a few moments to calm his own racing heart. Something rolled over his foot and Luke guessed she must have dropped her bag of groceries. When he was sure the car was safely stopped, he called to her in the blackness.

“Nasha. Are you all right?”

Silence.

He knew she was conscious. He could feel her terror through the Force.

“Nasha……….I’m going to put my lightsaber on. It will give us some light. Are you ok?”

He stretched out his hand to touch the wall in the total darkness in order to orient himself, unhooked his saber, and thumbed the switch. Its green light cast an eerie glow, while his eyes searched the gloom, and concern filled them when they fell on her huddled form in the corner.

He crossed to her quickly, trying to avoid the spilled food. Luke set the lightsaber down after adjusting it to a safe level and taking off the safety so it would remain on. He lowered himself in front of her trembling body.

~~~

Nasha could feel herself shaking. With a loud crack, her world had gone dark and her mind was bombarded with unwanted memories and fears. She lost all sense of where she was in the darkness. Walls pressed in against her….smothering her. The smell of blood filled her nostrils. Blaster fire…waiting…hiding…muffled voices she couldn’t quite hear…………Nooooooooo!

Her eyes flew open and she found that Luke Skywalker was kneeling in front of her, holding her hands, worry etched on his face. 

~~~

From the moment he touched her, images from her mind flew by too fast to make sense to him, but they spoke of despair and danger. All he knew for sure was she needed to feel safe, and that was something he hoped he could handle.

“Nasha,” he called, forcing her to look at him directly. “We’re ok. Do you understand me?”

Strange shadows formed from the illumination of his lightsaber, and again, for an instant, she seemed like a cornered beast, green-skinned and utterly alien. Then his gaze traveled to their entwined hands, his own skin as green as hers in the strange light. 

_No… no different,_ he thought _, only different in your mind._

Her eyes found his, and with a wavering voice she said, “We’re not okay; we’re trapped. We have to get out of here.”

“Here…Let me help you stand,” he said, and tugged on her arms as he rose up, pulling her along.

“We’re not trapped. We lost power, but the safety systems are working fine, and I’m sure the sensors have told someone the turbolift is down. Trust me.”

“You don’t understand….” Her voice broke.

~~~

Nasha struggled to control her fear, but despite her efforts, she could feel the claustrophobia clawing its way into her mind. Tears formed in her eyes, while the lift chamber seemed to close in around her.

Luke must have sensed her panic and offered reassurance and calm to her. He squeezed her hands, then pulled her into his comforting arms, letting her body adjust to the feel of his arms wrapping around her shoulder and waist. She wept silently into his chest, unable to keep up her emotional barriers.

“Shhh…please don’t cry,” Luke whispered. His fingers traced their way down her silky black hair. 

“Don’t be afraid.” 

A strange warmth spread its way across her skin, into her mind and spirit. Nasha welcomed the strength it promised, and with that strength, her fears gradually fled, along with her tears. Minutes passed and she still remained in his arms.

~~~

Luke’s only intent was comfort, but as she continued to cling tightly in his arms, the feel of her soft body against his chest set his stomach churning, and his body temperature rose. She was like an addictive drug, and just being near her, fogged his brain and threatened his emotional control _._

_And I don’t really know her,_ he reminded himself.

Luke, had no idea when she had stopped being afraid, and begun yielding to his gentleness. His body wanted her, the heat of it rushing to his groin in response, and he didn’t seem to be able to pull back on this attraction. It wasn’t right to act on it when he’d barely met her. She eased out of his embrace,.

He smiled at her and asked, “Feeling better?”

She peeked at him through lowered lids. “Yes, thank you. I….I’m sorry. I don’t usually behave like that.”

Luke shook his head. A few blond hairs fell errantly across his eyes and he brushed them back. “No, don’t apologize. Let’s just say we’re even, shall we?” 

They stood there, looking at each other uncomfortably. Unspoken tensions swirled in the green darkness and Luke became increasingly irritated at his inability to remain calm and gain control of his feelings. Just as they both attempted to break the silence, the lights in the lift suddenly came on, cutting off whatever they were about to say.

Nasha’s eyes blinked in the sudden brightness. She surveyed her surroundings, and frowned. The lights were on. “Why is the turbolift still stuck?” She raised a questioning face to him, worry creeping back into her voice.

He looked back at her, strangely intense.

Her soft lips called to him, and he tore his eyes away from the temptation, calling his lightsaber into his outstretched hand, shutting it off at the same time.

“I’m not sure, but I don’t sense any one nearby right now. We’ve lost power in this building before. It’s rare, but it has happened in the past. No one really knows how old some of these systems are. I was never in a lift when it happened though. Why don’t we wait a little longer? It may take a while before they get to us.”

~~~

Nasha struggled to ignore the powerful feelings she thought she could sense beneath his calm surface, and concentrated on her spilled food. He smelled of heat and desire. She could taste it in the air. 

_Of course he did. She’d seen to that, he was breathing her in right now._

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” She knelt down and started collecting her groceries to put in her package. 

“Look at this mess.”

Luke knelt down to help. They had almost gathered everything up when two hands reached for the same Starshine fruit, one green, one lightly tanned.

Flesh covered flesh and Luke and Nasha were plunged into the world of the non-verbal. Violet eyes stared at blue with barely-suppressed passion. He stood up, drawing her with him, his breathing accelerated.

Nasha could take it no longer. Tossing aside all consequences, she let go and allowed nature to have its way. Her skin flushed and desire spilled out into the air.

The lights flickered once, twice, and blackness returned.

Luke reacted by pulling her close, and re-igniting his saber, hooking it to the inside railing. 

She wrapped herself into his offered embrace, his hands slowly wandering down her back. She laid her head against his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

His voice sounded so soft, so sensuous, and she breathed in his scent, like desert spice.

“Yes. I am now.” 

His shirt was open at the neck, and with the lightest of feathery touches, she flicked her tongue slowly over the smooth skin of his pulse point. She wanted nothing more than to taste the flavor of him on her lips, to lick, bite, and feel his mouth crushing hers.

~~~

It was the softest, most erotic thing he had ever felt. For Luke, the universe seemed to pause and alter. He moaned as his emotions spiraled, his body suddenly flush with hunger, want and heat.

_Had she just done what he thought she did?_

He felt spellbound and enslaved. His body was given over to a wanting so intense, he needed to act now or go mad. Fire burned in his blood, and he ached to kiss her. 

He pulled slightly out of their embrace, his heart racing, and lifted her face with his hand. Luke’s questioning eyes widened when she closed hers and prepared to receive him. Her chin tilted and full lips parted, desire flowed off of her through the Force. 

_She wants this!_ he thought, intoxicated, a fleeting question crossed his mind as to why, but it was so unformed and impossible to grasp that he forgot it instantly. His head dipped lower, his lips moved closer as she kissed him and his world fell away. 

It was a kiss like he’d never experienced. Her lips traversed his gently in a slow sensual exploration, as if she was trying to learn every line and contour, measure their depth and softness with subtle pressure. He felt her breath on his face and it only inflamed him more. Her body softened and curved into his as the kiss grew more hungry. 

Nasha opened his mouth seeking access with her tongue, letting soft moans and whimpers of satisfaction escape between breaths as she explored and tasted him. He responded in kind, the mingling surging fresh feelings of euphoria though him, flooding his senses, hardening him further.

Her hair felt soft and luxuriant in his hands, and Luke pulled her tighter against him grinding into her hips.

She was undoing his shirt and he felt the coolness of her hands on his chest, roaming over his skin in ways that surprised him, as if she knew every little spot that would raise his blood temperature even more. Her lips left his and he groaned at the loss. 

Luke tried then to clear his mind, but he couldn’t fight against the haze and the thoughts that burned though him, wanting, imagining things he shouldn’t.

And then Nasha’s lips were kissing and licking a trail across his collarbone and down his chest and all control fled again.

His eyes closed, breathing erratic when he felt her licking and teasing his nipples, sucking on them , leaving little nips in just the right places till he thought he might come right then and there, until she’d bit just enough to reduce the intensity.

“Oh Gods,” he groaned, sucking in air harder at the sounds of pleasure she was making while exploring his chest with her tongue.

Her hands began tugging at his belt and working the clasp open and Luke didn’t even have the will to stop her. He felt boneless and at her mercy.

His eyes flew open when he felt Nasha’s fingers slide inside his pants pushing them off his hips. Luke looked at her eyes, blown wide with wild desire and hunger as she returned his gaze, her passion flowing out into the force.

As she kissed and flicked her way across his abs, he started to tremble when she moved lower, anticipation rising. The feathery touch of her tongue like a promise of things to come. And then her hands were tugging his shorts down and he pressed his back into the wall of the lift for support, hands in her hair. 

He let out a small gasp when her hand wrapped around his rock hard erection, her lips grazed the tip in soft fluttery kisses causing him to moan and jerk in raw need. She began to pump him, even while her tongue worked him into a state of total ecstasy , circling, flicking, sucking till all he could do was make unintelligible noises of pleasure. 

“You taste so good, so good.” He heard her mumble while she dragged her silky tongue along his length before returning to suck him senseless.

He shoved himself deeper into her throat and gripped her head, and she opened for him, surrounding and working him to the peak. 

“Nasha.” Her named slipped from his lips in a horse whisper . He pulled in a deep breath then cried out as he stiffened and spilled himself into her mouth.

“Kriff! Oh kriff!”

She lathered attention on him, drawing out his pleasure while she licked him clean till he could no longer stand and his knees gave out . Luke slid down to the floor, spent and in a blissful fog of satisfaction, eyes shut.

He stayed that way until his breathing slowed. Luke opened his eyes to stare at her kneeling in front of him, wiping her mouth with something she pulled from the bag.

They both hovered there, eyes meeting. Something almost possessive, seemed to lurk in her eyes for a moment. All was quiet, then she turned her face and stood, inching away.

Luke pulled his clothing back up, buckling his belt. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t even sure what he _could_ say, or if he was able to form speech yet. He still couldn’t think straight but he wasn’t about to let her get away from him. 

He gripped her shoulders, pulling her back in to his arms and kissed her, hot, fiery, demanding, and he had every intention of finding out what ways he could touch her to make her whimper with pleasure. 

Nasha’s hands snaked around his neck and her lips responded to him in an almost desperate way, as if she were trying to savor the memory. Luke tried to put everything he could into his kiss, communicating to her his goal in a way that words could not, when unexpectedly there was loud clank and the lights came back on. 

Luke and Nasha broke apart. So caught up in each other, neither one had noticed the lift beginning to rise. 

Luke hastily grabbed his saber, turning it off, and Nasha collected her bag just in time for the door to slide open.

Outside, a maintenance droid stood with a human male in work clothing.

“You folks all right?” The man said, misreading their flushed faces as adrenaline panic.

“Sorry, MD-14 here didn’t realize anyone was using the lift until the sensor alarm went off a few moments ago.”

The pounding of his heart throbbed in Luke’s ears and as a result, he barely heard what the man outside the lift was saying. He mumbled an incoherent response about both of them being fine, and watched in a daze as Nasha bent down to pick up an errant Starshine fruit. The man was speaking to him again.

“….sure you’re okay? Didn’t you see the testing notice? Regulations, you know. Safety system check.”

Nasha stood up, bag in hand and said, “There was no notice,” in unison with Luke. They waited in silence for a bit, until the man looked back at them, blinked, and resumed speaking.

“No, no. I posted the warning myself. You must have missed it…” but Luke didn’t care.

He was too distracted by the fact that Nasha was now pushing past the maintenance droid .

Leaving the man alone to ponder the missing notice, Luke hurried after her. 

Luke caught up to her outside her door. He mentally prodded himself. _Quick, you fool. Say something. Stop her before she goes inside._

“Nasha. Wait, please. I…back there… We need to talk.” As clarity slowly returned, an embarrassed awkwardness took its place. 

She turned around to face him and his heart skipped a beat at the look in her eyes. She placed the palm of her hand against his chest.

“Yes. We do, but please, not now,” she pleaded.

Just when he thought he had gained control of his feelings, looking at her hand on his chest made it all rush back again. He tried to choke off the disappointment that crept into his voice and sought to delay her departure. 

_Why? He needed to know._

“All right…what about tomorrow? I’ll take you out for lunch and we’ll talk then?” he asked. 

She turned her gaze directly on him, but did not speak right away. Her beautiful face reflected a war raging in her mind and Luke was thrilled when she finally said, “Very well….tomorrow.”

He smiled broadly.

“So it’s a date then. I’ll call before I come over,” Luke said quickly. He felt her palm leave his chest and was suddenly bereft. He still didn’t want her to go inside and spoke again.

“Are you sure you’re all right? I mean…that wasn’t your average lift ride… um…” he trailed off, not sure where that thought was leading.

She surprised him and placed her hand on his chest again. He felt his control fraying, as her touch ignited something in him he barely comprehended.

“I’m fine now, and I thank you for helping me. If I had been alone I….” But her next words were cut off when his lips gently covered hers, while his hand curved around the fingers placed over his heart.

The kiss was soft and brief, and she made no protest, to Luke’s delight. They parted, and Luke said huskily, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” she breathed out giving him a small smile.

He watched as she opened the door and disappeared inside. Luke turned and headed for his suite, unable to stop the spreading grin on his face. He hummed a happy tune, and opened his door, feeling as high as the flag on the palace roof.

~~~

When her door shut behind her, Nasha leaned back against it, working to control herself. She could smell him everywhere on her and it was driving her mad with want. She brought her fingers up to her mouth again, licking the temptingly exquisite taste of him off each one.

She needed to breathe and think. The minute she’d stood up in the lift, Luke’s arms had protectively found their way around her shoulders, his fingers rubbing gently over her soft skin. The hungry touch of his lips, had sent her feelings spiraling out of control. She had hurried toward her suite, trying to regain her equilibrium but he wouldn’t let her.

_What were you thinking, Nasha?_

She wanted him. She’d taken him, but it wasn’t enough. His presence whispered and called to her blood, made it sing to music only she could hear. Did he know that the chemical bond their bodies had unwittingly formed would drive them to seek full satisfaction, a satisfaction that only the other could provide? Did his human blood sing as deeply as hers?

_Don’t be a fool. You cannot allow yourself to think that you can keep him._

“No,” she said aloud. “I’ll tell uncle he has to find another way.”

_You’ve already given uncle what he hoped for._

“But it’s just a lunch date.”

She clenched and unclenched her hands and walked to her fresher. Maybe a good shower would clean away the temptations. She reached in and turned on the water till steam filled the room and stepped inside to scrub the smell of Luke Skywalker away.

Later, after throwing on a robe and wrapping her hair in a towel, she returned to her living room. At least she had made some progress, even if part of the living room was still filled with half-open boxes. 

Before she could walk to the sofa to sit, a message started to come in from her comm station.

She sighed and sat down in front of the terminal. 

An image formed in front of her.

“Hello Uncle.”

“Kaj majete.”

“I’m fine. What can I do for you?”

“Have you made contact?”

Nasha closed her eyes for a moment wondering if she could lie to him, but in the end she knew it would be futile.

“Yes. We made arrangements for lunch tomorrow.”

Kolas seemed to study her face, silent until he was satisfied with what she’d said.

“Very well, be careful, do what you can. Never forget what you are here for. We need to know and Skywalker has the access we don’t.” 

“Why not just ask? He is a Jed—isn’t his mandate to seek justice, to help?”

He stared at her face, and Nasha felt exposed.

“Do not get attached Nasha. You have to choose. Your family or him, your brother is out there either alive or dead and to ask is out of the question, for that would lead to other “questions.”

“But…”

“The Falleen way is a cold way, you know this. Remember your duty.”

“Yes Uncle. Nasha out.” 

The screen went black and she covered her face with her hands. Duty…how could she ever forget.

She turned her thoughts to the unopened boxes and worked on them for a while before sitting down to a meal she could only pick at. She stared at her window, trying to think of nothing. Outside, the traffic flew by in a never-ending display of color and movement. Beings moving around with their lives in the organized chaos that was Coruscant. 

She rose and headed to her bedroom, hoping sleep would come.

There were four hundred and twenty four miniature stars in the sculpted ceiling of Nasha’s bedroom. She knew this because she had counted them while she lay sprawled on her soft mattress. Sleep had eluded her, and to keep from thinking about the man in the suite down the hall, she had started her survey. Unfortunately, with the stars all accounted for, her mind immediately returned to the subject she was desperate to avoid.

_He is your family, and you know what you owe him._

She sat up in her bed and sobbed. Her pain always lurked close to the surface. Her aloneness was a living thing. A cold and ever present thing, that sometimes became a burning, searing wound when she allowed herself to return to the past.

She reached for an antique book she’d unpacked, opened it to a well-worn section, and read aloud to herself.

“Do not fall in love with people like me.  
I will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, and kiss you in every beautiful place, so that you can never go back to them without tasting me like blood in your mouth.  
I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave you will finally understand, why storms are named after people.”

Nasha looked at the stars above her head. In the ever-present light of a Coruscant night, they looked blue though the nighttime filters of her transparisteel window. Lying back down, she went to sleep dreaming of eyes that both desired and condemned her. 

~~~

Kolos turned on his holo-vid and sat down once he’d made a selection. A core world cultured accent came though the speakers.

“Today’s concert at the park was a rousing success. “Ode to Freedom,” performed by the Coruscant Symphony Orchestra, was commissioned by the Department of Arts and Inter-Republic relations and underwritten by the Lars Charitable Trust, to commemorate the struggle and eventual victory of the Rebellion against the Empire. The conductor and composer, Ian Anderson, debuted his new piece to an appreciative audience. Judging by the way it was received, he is sure to win this year’s coveted Bala award.”

“Tonight’s re-broadcast is brought to you by the gentlebeings of the Dune Sea Crystal Cooperative.”

Flames in the fire pit crackled and danced, seemingly in time to the music playing on the holo-vid speakers. The re-broadcast of tonight’s concert was halfway through, and the Imperial theme was playing, sending Kolos’s thoughts within easy reach of the past. This Anderson was good. He had managed to capture the balance between the cold, ruthless objectivity of wartime, and the emotional, dreamlike sadness at the loss of life’s joy and beauty.

The past. 

It drove him forward like the strings were now driving the music into greater elemental power. He stood, leaving the comfort of the old Clone War era, Zantine-patterned couch, and crossed his apartment towards the vid player and access terminal. He entered his security code to connect with one of the spy probes his sub-lieutenant had the moving droid place in his nieces’ building. 

Scrolling back a few hours, he began searching the record, skimming through the earlier parts which showed nothing, but eventually Kolos allowed himself a small laugh. The universe did indeed seem to have a sense of humor, for just as the record began to give him what he was looking for, the music began to modulate and make the transition into Skywalker’s theme. He replayed the corridor spy recording and watched the Jedi kiss his niece again. The glow of the fire cast a contrasting play of shadow and light on the relief and resolve that passed over his face. 

She was an Izshe, and she would do what was necessary for her family. It was the Falleen way. Though Skywalker seemed an honorable man, he was also Jedi and human and because of that, Kolos could not trust him. No. It was better this way. He must ensure she would not stray from the goal. Nothing could.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of an older unfinished fic which has been abandoned for a long time, because I lost parts of it during a computer switch, but who knows what could happen in the future.  
> For my purposes Nasha has a full head of hair.  
> The poem included is by the author Caitlyn Siehl
> 
> I want to thank Evilmouse for the great beta help and thank you to anyone who reads this.


End file.
